The Fellowship Reunited Again/The Day of Princess Sharon and Princess Solarna
Here is how Yuna and her friends came home in Yuna and the Return of the Princess. The scene changes and Yuna is still lying back with his eyes closed but she is in a bed. We can hear birds singing. Yuna wakes up and sits up in the bed and notice the Journals on a desk. He looks and sees Master Eon and Star Swirl sitting at the bottom of his bed. Princess Yuna: Master Eon? Star Swirl? They smiles at her, Their eyes twinkle and he begins to laugh. Princess Yuna: Oooohhh! (laughs with Star Swirl and Master Eon) The foals an kids come to the door they are pleased to see her. Scander: Yuna! They run towards her and leap on the bed. Master Eon laughs at them. They are laughing and hugging each other, Pleased to meet up again. Kaos comes through the door and spreads his arms. Kaos: Aaaahh! Princess Yuna: Kaos! Kaos claps his hands and strides towards him. The Whole Fairytale Companions, John Smith, Cassim, Prince Derek, Kayley and Garrett. Sharon and Solarna were the last to see Yuna. Princess Yuna: Sharon! Solarna! Princess Solarna: Glad you came thought, Baby sister. Princess Sharon smiled at her, They all stand by the bed and Kaos wipes away a stray tear. Finally, Snowdrop appears at the door, She notice warily at Yuna. Yuna sees her and smiles, Snowdrop smiles back. Ford came to see Yuna, He was very proud. Ford Pines: Well done, Yuna. After we've been through, You've done what it's possible. Princess Yuna: The Journals are always safe in good hands. The scene changes to Syracuse. In the courtyard, Everyone and everypony is gathered. Sharon and Solarna are being crowned Princesses. They stands on the steps to the hall. Master Eon lifts the crowns high and then places it on Solarna and Sharon’s heads. Master Eon: Now come the days of Princess Sharon and Princess Solarna! May the Autobots and Maximals be blessed. He moves back and Sharon and Solarna walks up the steps and turns towards the people. They all clap and cheer. Princess Solarna: This day does not belong to us two Alicorns, But to all. Princess Sharon: Let us together rebuild this world and the next, That we may share in the days of peace. The people, ponies and others cheer and clap again. Princess Sharon: (sings) Out if the great sea to Equestria I am come. Princess Solarna: (sings) In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the end of the world. Solarna and Sharon walks down to the crowd and to their friends and families. Princess Sharon: Thank you. Derek smiles at Sharon and Solarna, Optimus Prime, The Autobots, Optimus Primal and the Maximals bowed to Sharon and Solarna. They walk to the foals. They all bow to her. Princess Sharon: Princess Yuna, You and the others bow to no one or nopony. Princess Solarna: Because you're all who'd be bowed to first. They kneeled down in front of them and everyone kneeled with them. The foals and kids look most embarrassed. The camera pans back from Syracuse and the picture changes to that of a map. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225